Only in the heaven
by Lee M Broflovski
Summary: Un secuestro es sucumbido en las calles de South Park después de que una chica llega a el pequeño pueblo.(Soy pésima en los resúmenes,bueno aun así pasen a leer) mala reseña buen fic pasen a leer :DD


" Only in the heaven"

Aclaración del Shot:  
South Park no me pertenece, los creadores son Matt Stone & Trey lo hago con el fin de entretener me y entretener.  
(Sin ningún fin lucrativo)

Bueno aclarando este punto pueden seguir leyendo

Enjoy! ^~^

En fin este es mi primer Fanfic lo se lo se es una porquería u-u pero espero ir mejorando ESPERO ...( a petición de una amiga del twitter "Natsume Marsh")

Un secuestro es sucumbido en las calles de South Park después de que una chica llega a el pequeño pueblo.(Soy pésima en los resúmenes,bueno aun así pasen a leer)

Me apresure a ir a la escuela,realmente quería ver a mi novio,"novio" esa palabra sonaba realmente bien digo le e amado desde que soy un crió,pero no podía creer que Kyle Broflovski el chico con quien muchas veces jugué y pase muchas aventuras fuese hoy el amor de mi vida ...Y el ú decir eso o si quiera pensar en un futuro junto a mi hermoso pelirrojo.

-¡Stanley!-No vas a desayunar pronuncio Sharon desde la cocina

-¡Oh no mamá! Se me hace tarde-Dijo el de los cabellos oscuros antes de cerrar la puerta

Me dirigí a la tienda por un zumo de jugo de naranja,y después de pagar el zumo me apresure a la parada del bus,ya que no faltaba mucho para que llegara y no podía llegar tarde o el ojos verdes se molestaría mucho conmigo.

"¡Hola Kyle!"-Saludo el ojia azul a su novio el pelirrojo

"¡Hola Stan!"-Correspondió el saludo mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa seguido de un tierno beso en los labios

"Oye Kyle...¿Y Kenny?"miro el ojia azul a su novio

"¡Oh! bueno quizá se aya ido embriagar o con alguna puta no se"dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de burla

"¡oh mira ahí viene el y el culo gordo!"pronuncio Stan señalando a ambos chicos

"¡Hola culón!" Bufo Kyle al ver a Cartman

"¡Hola Judío marica !"dijo Eric mientras se reía del pelirrojo

"¡Callate culón! dijo el judío mientras Fulminaba a Cartman con la mirada

"¡Oh que pasa Kyle tienes arena en la vagina!"dijo el de los cabellos cafés

-¡Mira culón! ¡Yo no tengo arena en la vagina!-Le grito el pelirrojo al mas regordete del grupo.

"¡Miren al fin llego el bus!" dijo Stan intentando calmar las cosas entre su novio y su "amigo".

[Ya en la escuela]

-¡Bueno chicos!...Hoy tendremos un nuevo integrante a la clase-Dijo el Sr/Sra Garrison mientras permitía el acceso a una joven de una piel con un ligero bronceado,ojos verdes y el cabello castaño claro.(bueno así es la chica que me pidió el Shot Bien como sea prosigamos)-¡Denle la bienvenida a la Srta. Natsume Lynch-Pronuncio mientras le regalaba una leve mueca de amabilidad

-¡Mucho Gusto!-Contesto sin prestar atención a los presentes

-Bien toma asiento,en la banca vacía...Prosigamos con la clase

[Ya en el descanso]

-"Al parecer la nueva alumna prefiere estar sola"-Dijo Kennet mirando la figura de aquella chica

-"Entiende Kenny ella no se va a acostar contigo"dijo el de los cabellos oscuros mientras metía un poco de fruta en la boca

"De todas maneras la iré a saludar" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa en rostro

"¡Hola linda!" Sonrió el rubio a la joven

"Eee!...Hola!-Pronuncio la de los ojos verdes sin animo

"Me preguntaba si tu quisieras no se..."Interrumpió la joven "¡Vete al carajo pendejo!"Tomando su bandeja y salió de ahí

El joven Kennet quien al ser rechazado por la de los ojos verde regreso muy desanimado junto a sus amigos,quienes lo recibieron riendo se y bufando se de el de las maneras mas divertidas.

-¡Al fin se terminaron la clases!-dijeron los 4 amigos aliviados de que se aya terminado.

-¡Bueno adiós nos vemos mañanas maricas!-Dijo el mas rechoncho saliendo de ahí

-¡Si yo también me voy!-Dijo Kenny aun sin ánimos por lo ya mencionado

-"¡Bueno Kyle!"-dijo Stan mientras tomaba la mano de su amado"Es hora de irnos a casa".Kyle asintió con la cabeza levemente y regalando una tierna sonrisa a su novio.

"¡Stan Kyle!"Ambos chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver quien les llamaba ya que no era una voz femenina conocida para ellos.

"¿Si?"Contestaron al unísono

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja ahí estaba frente ellos la alumna nueva "¡Me preguntaba si pudiese acompañarlo a casa!"

"¡oh pero nosotros vivimos en.."Interrumpió la joven diciendo "Yo vivo cerca de unas calles de aquí ".Ambos chicos aceptaron a que aquella peculiar chica les acompañara.

"¡Bueno adiós...Aquí vivo yo !"Les sonrió a ambos chicos pero en especial al joven de los cabellos oscuros.

"¡Si adiós nos vemos mañana!"dijo Stan mientras Kyle solo asintió con la cabeza

"Bueno Stan al parecer tu nueva "amiga" es muy linda" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras de cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño al mismo tiempo que se volteaba.

Stan quien al ver a su novio celoso,le tomo por la cintura y le susurro"Sabes que solo Te amo a ti"

"Enserió...Solo...Dilo otra vez Stan" dijo el judío mientras hacia un puchero tierno

"Te amo Te amo Te amo "Y después le beso tiernamente en los se alejaron de la casa de la joven de los cabellos oscuros,y cada quien se fue a su casa.

Al siguiente día la rutina era la misma,las peleas en el autobús por parte de Kyle y Eric,las aburridas y tediosas no se quizá ninguno de ellos se imaginaria que "algo" cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas.

[En la salida]

-"¡Stan!-Puedo acompañarte a casa" sonrió de oreja a oreja la chica de los ojos verde

-"Bueno en realidad pensaba en ir solo con mi novio"-Respondió muy amablemente a la chica

-"Espero no te moleste Nat"Dijo el de los ojos verdes mientras tomaba la mano de su amado

-"¡Oh muy bien!"Fingió una sonrisa y cuando los vio alejarse fulmino a el joven de los cabellos rojos con la mirada,pareciera que lo estaba matando con ese simple gesto.

Se había hecho sábado,Token Black había hecho una fiesta para pasar el fin de semana,invitando así a todo el salón incluyendo a Natsume.

-"Bueno ahora que tal si jugamos botella"Dijo Bebe Stevens mientras miraba a los presentes

-"¡Woo Hooo!" Se escucho de parte de todos

-"Empecemos...Pero escuchen bien Cada que gire alguien tendrá que beber una botella completa..¿De acuerdo?" dijo la rubia

Y así empezó el juego,todos iban cayendo de uno en uno así paso la noche,y después de un tiempo la luz blanca de la mañana entro por la ventana.

-"¡Que coño!"dijo el de los ojos azules a mirando a sus amigos recostados en el piso

"¡Callate maldito hippie!"grito el de los ojos cafés quien seguía muy adormilado

"¡Kyle..Kyle ...Kyle!" Pronuncio el pelinegro con una gran desesperació se levanto y se puso a buscar a Kyle pero no le ayo por ningún lado,después decido ir a ver si se había ido a su casa aunque realmente dudaba que estuviese ahí.

-"¡Buenos días señora Broflovski!"Le sonrió cortésmente

"¡Hola Stan y Kyle no vine contigo!"dijo algo preocupada

"Eee...No de hecho venia a avisar que iríamos a comer algo y después el estará por acá" Sonrió falsamente intentando calmar a la madre de su novio

"¡Oh muy bien!"Ambos se despidieron y al instante de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió en busca de su novio.

-"¡Kyle!"-Gritaba el ojia azul creyendo que alguien le contestaría,pero como era de suponerse no hubo respuesta és se dirigió a casa de Kenny quizá el sabría algo de su amado,no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-"¡Hola Kenny!..Has visto a Kyle?"Pregunto con un tono muy alarmante

"¡Claro que si!Es un chico pelirrojo,de ojos verdes"Bromeo Kenny a su amigo

"¡vamos Kenny no seas estúpido!" Contesto muy cabreado

"¡No le e visto,desde anoche"declaro sin animo

"¡Ayuda me a buscar a Kyle!"Dijo Stan con los ojos totalmente cristalizados

El rubio suspiro en derrota"¡Pues si no hay de otra!" Ambos amigos se pusieron a buscar a Kyle en todo South Park,bueno en realidad no en todo solo los lugares favoritos de el pelirrojo,pero no le hallaron en ningún sitio.

"¡Kyle!Donde coños estas"dijo Stan mientras se secaba una que otra lagrima que se desbordaba por su mejilla izquierda

"Stan...Debemos decirles a los señores Broflovski,quizá ellos puedan ayudar a encontrar a Kyle"

"¡Esta bien!" Le contesto mientras se limpiaba las llegar a casa de los Broflovski,tener que darle la noticia a sus padres fue quizá una de las cosas mas duras que e tenido que hacer,digo no soportaba ver a la madre de mi novio llorar de esa manera;incluso había llegado a pensar en que no le volvería a había decidido no rendirme y jure que encontraría a Kyle cueste lo que cueste.

Dos semanas después...

Aun no se sabia nada de Kyle,la policía ya había interrogado a todos los presentes de la fiesta,desde Wendy hasta el ultimo sirviente de la mansión faltaba.

-"¿Como te sientes hoy amigo?"Le dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el hombro de Stanley

-"Que te digo amigo...Le extraño"Declaro Stan mientras tomaba la mano que ya se hacia en su hombro y bajaba lentamente la mirada

"¡Sabes Stan se que encontraremos a Kyle!" dijo el amigo gordinflón

"¡Gracias Eric!"le regalo una gran sonrisa"¡Gracias a ambos!"

"¡Stan Stan!" Llego muy agitada Wendy

-"¿Que ocurre zorra?" pronuncio el de cabellos cafés

-"¡Callate gordo!"Dijo la joven de los cabellos negros mientras fruncía el ceñ parecer cuando ella dijo aquello Stan recordó a Kyle y su manera de pelearse con Cartman,realmente le extrañaba.

"¿Que sucede Wendy?"contesto Stan sin ningún literalmente ningún animo.

La joven estiro la mano y le entrego un sobre color rojo "¡Llego esto para ti!"al instante de darle aquel objeto salió disparada de ahí.

Las letras de aquella carta estaban impresa a computadora,un mensaje muy extraño así que se dispuso a leer detenidamente sin omitir ni un punto o coma.

"Querido Stanley Marsh...

No me busques mas no quiero saber mas de ti,ni de nadie me olvides como yo ya te e olvidado,así que vete a la mierda y no me busques mismo va para mis padres,diles que estoy bien y no quiero saber ni un carajo de nadie.

Adiós Stan

"

Esa carta no podría ser de Kyle,el no hablaba de esa manera ni acostumbraba huir y menos sin un motivo,encontraría a quien mando ese mensaje y le aria pagar si algo le llegaba a ocurrir a í que fui a buscar a Wendy para que me dijera quien le entrego aquella carta.

-¡Wendy!"-Pronuncio el pelinegro

-¡Stan!¿Que ocurre?

—¿Quien te dio este sobre?

—No me lo dio nadie,lo encontré en mi banca y solo te lo lleve...¡Lo siento Stan! Dijo Wendy evitando ver a Stan a lo ojos

—¡Esta bien Wendy!-Sonrió levemente y después Wendy también lo hizo

Ya había pasado un mes...

Un mes sin saber nada de Kyle,lo ultimo que supimos de el fue esa estúpida carta que supuestamente me había día los policías me habían citado a declarar otra vez lo que había ocurrido en esa fiesta,y de camino me encontré a Natsume.

"¡Hola Natsume!"Salude a la oji verde

"¡Ahhhh...Ho-Hola Sta-Stan!"Sonrió ligeramente y salió huyendo de mi.Y después continúe mi camino ha la estación de policía.

-¡Buenas tardes Sr Marsh,mi nombre es Jake Henderson!me dijo un hombre alto,de unos 50 años,caucásico y de ojos marrón

-¡Buenas tardes!-Correspondí aquel saludo,mientras nos dirigíamos a el salón de "confesiones"

-"¡Bien recuerda alguien a quien no hayamos investigado antes!" pregunto el oficial Jake

-"Bueno realmente no se...No recuerdo ya han entrevistado a todos desde Wendy Testaburguer hasta Natsume Lynch!"Dijo mientras se cubría la cabeza

"¡¿Espera que nombre dijiste?!"Dijo el oficial muy agitado

"¿Natsume Lynch?"declaro el ojia azul muy confundido

"¡Natsume Lynch!...Hijo sabes quien es ella?"

"¡No!" Respondió con la cabeza

"¡Oficial Miller..Traiga el expediente de Denise Lynch!"dijo el oficial por un teléfono que se hallaba ahí

un oficial vestido de negro le entrego unos documentos a el oficial al mando y salió de ahí."Bien aquí esta... Denise Nathan ...Oh como ahora se hace llame Natsume Lynch

-Stan le miro muy confuso y el oficial siguió con la explicación anterior-"Natsume o Denise fue acusada por haber cometido "Asesinato en serie" al parecer mataba a chicos que tenían características"Miro a Stan por unos segundos y después prosiguió"Características así como las tuyas,ojos azules,cabellos negro altos y blancos"

-"¿Pero porque se llevo a Kyle y no a mi ?"pregunto con las lagrimas en los ojos

"¡No lo se!...Ella tiende a desaparecer a todo aquel que le á por eso se llevo a Kyle, para así poder acabar contigo y simplemente se le llevo"  
Stan miro a el oficial de una manera muy penetrante."¿Y porque lo hace?Pregunto el de los ojos azulados

"Eso no te lo podemos decir solo te diré... que ella estuvo internada en un sanatorio de enfermos mentales,pero se escapo hace un mes y medio"

"¡Quiero ir por esa perra!"El oficial miro a Stan quien poseía una mirada obscura y con un odio que expiraba de sus ñe a un grupo de policías a la casa de esa zorra,estaba muy nervioso ya que no tratábamos con un simple rapto,ya era mas bien el hecho de que Kyle estuviera cerca de una asesina,yo solo le rogaba a dios que no le haya pasado nada y que aun estuviese con vida o sino esa maldita perra me las pagaría con su puta vida.

Llegamos a la casa de la supuesta culpable,los policías pidieron entrar de forma amable,pero al no tener respuesta decidieron entrar por la fuerza y yo entre detrás de ellos.

-"Denise Nathan Lynch...¡Queda bajo arrestado por los crímenes de privación de la libertad y a ver asesinado a dos hombres en los Angeles "Gritaron los policías mientras la tiraban a el piso el le colocaban las esposas

-"¡Yo no hice nada!"Grito la joven de los ojos verdes entre lagrimas

-"¡Callate Maldita zorra!"Grito el de los cabellos oscuros

-"¡Registren la casa!"

-"¡Señor encontramos esto !"dijeron los demás oficiales mientras sostenían una prenda la cual pertenecía a el joven Broflovski

"-¿Stan es o no de Kyle?"pregunto el oficial

-"¡Si!"Asiento levemente con la cabeza

-"¡Bien tenemos la prueba,lleve se la de inmediato "!Dijo el oficial mas viejo

Así mismo ya con Denise o Natsume nos dirigimos de nuevo a la comisaría,le iban a interrogar y yo pedí estar presente y no me lo negaron por a ver colaborado en atrapar a la maldita perra.

-"Muy bien Denise¿Donde esta el joven Broflovski?"Cuestiono el oficial

-"¡Yo yo no se!" dijo Natsume mientras se agarraba la cabeza

-"Señorita,usted es la principal sospechosa del rapto,si colabora no le ira tan mal"Stan solo le miro con profundo desprecio,pero la joven en realidad no sabia de que le hablaban y el fue el único en notarlo.

-"¡¿Oficial,me permite hablar con ella unos minutos!?"dijo Stan mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la detenida

Justo después de que los oficiales salieron la joven le aventó la mano a Stan y pronuncio lo siguiente -"¡No me toques maldito Austin!"dijo la joven con los ojos le miro por unos momentos no podía creer el cambio repentino en la joven,de tener la mirada confundida y sin saber de que le hablaban,pero en cuanto los dejaron solos,se había esfumado cualquier rasgo de temor y poseía unos ojos entornados y llenos de odio.

El de los ojos azules le contesto muy confundido "¡Yo no soy Austin!" Stan estaba muy alterado y sorprendido por llamarle d esa manera

-"¡Bien bien Austin!Quizá te preguntes ¿Donde esta Rene?"Bufo la de los ojos verdes ,asiendo referencia así a le joven pelirrojo

-"¡Donde esta Kyle donde lo tienes maldita zorra!" Dijo Stan mientras levantaba los puños

-"¡YO no se no se yo no he hecho nada!"dijo Natsume entre le miro con una gran desdeperacion,de tener la mirada llena de odio había vuelto a cambiar a una mirada llena de temor.

-"¡Tranquila Nat no te haré nada!"Salí de aquella sala y me fui en busca de el oficial al mando...

-"¿Y que dijo,confeso todo?!"Pregunto el oficial mas viejo

-"¿!Ella... me llamo Austin!?"

-"¡Este caso empieza a tener sentido!"Declaro el oficial mando."¡Oficial Miller llame a el sanatorio mental Santa clara!"

Lo siento chico,lo mejor es qué vuelvas mañana aun tenemos que investigar muchas solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí.

[POV Oficial Jack]  
Hablamos a el sanatorio,en donde de inmediato nos mandaron un llegar el nos explico que Denise sufría del trastorno de doble personalidad,al parecer ella era Natsume y su instinto asesino era un caso serio ya que la presunta culpable no se disponía a hablar ni una sola palabra,así que el el psicólogo ya mencionado nos ayudaría a agilizar la confesión de Denise.

-Bueno,oficial...para empezar vamos a tener que hablar con la joven,si ella sigue sin cooperar entonces tendremos que recurrir a los electrochoques-Pronuncio el Doctor tras esbozar una mueca de seriedad

-¡Hagamos lo necesario doctor!-Pronuncio el oficial mientas el doctor le conecto los cables a la chica

-¡Bien Denise,confiesa donde esta Kyle!-Dije tras golpear la mesa

La joven de los ojos de plata,esbozo una gran mueca de maldad "¡No les diré nada!Pero porque no le preguntan a Natsume...No yo no se nada-se toma la cabeza y empieza a mirara con una gran inquietud toda la habitación-Después de que la joven dijera eso el doctor le mando los rimeros electrochoques.

-¡Habla donde esta Broflovski!-Dijo el medico

-¡No se no se!" Dijo la joven entre lagrimas..Y el doctor volvió a mandar las descargas...-¿Donde esta?"-Dijo tras subir el nivel del voltaje

"¡Jamás los diré!"-Dijo tras recibir otra descarga

Las descargas fueron aumentando de nivel,y Natsume no quería cooperar hasta que por fin confeso tras un grito de suplica que pararan lo hizo."¡Ya no mas! ¡Ya no mas! ¡Esta en el sótano!¡En el sótano! Pronuncio la joven entre lagrimas y quejidos.

[Fin del POV del oficial Jack]

Estaba muy triste ya habían pasado dos días y aun no había nada acerca de Kyle,estaba comenzando a cansar me,había tomado la decisión de ir personalmente a sacarle toda la mierda a esa maldita perra..

-¡Stan! ¡Stan!- se escucho el grito de mi madre

-¡Mamá!¿Que sucede?" Pregunte mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¡Hijo necesitan que vaya a la estación de policías hay noticias de Kyle!"

No pronuncie palabras de inmediato salí corriendo de casa golpeando bruscamente un poco la corriendo a la estación en donde se encobraba afuera el oficial Henderson esperado en una patrulla.

-¡Que bueno que viniste hijo!" dijo con un tono muy sereno

-¡Ya saben algo de Kyle!-Debo admitir que estaba acelerado ya que hable muy exaltado.

-Sube ¡Ya vamos por el!" Dijo mientas me lanzaba una mueca muy expresiva, llena de felicidad quizá

Entre a el auto,solo íbamos el y yo;estaba nervioso no sabia como estaría el,pero algo tenía bien seguro...Haría que esa perra pagara a como de a la casa,el oficial tomo unas llaves y con ellas abrió el interior de la casa de Natsume,después abrió una especie de escalera que se encobraba escondida debajo del piso...

-¡Bueno baja y ve por el " el oficial me lanzo una mueca de gentileza

Tenía miedo,mis manos estaban sudando y sentía el latir de mi corazón mas rápido cada segundo mas y mas.

-"¿Stan!?-Se escucho una voz que se quebraba y se oía muy débilmente -"¡Kyle!" corrí hasta el y lo abrace con encontraba amarrado de manos y pies,recostado sobre una cama y su ropas estaban sucias, a su alrededor se encontraban varios platos de comida.

—¡Stan! tuve mucho miedo-Dijo mientras ponía su cara en mi pecho y comenzó a llorara al instante del contacto.

—Yo también tuve mucho miedo Kyle..Lo abrase por la cintura y lo saque cargando de ahí."¡Te prometo que todo va a estar bien!-Le bese en la frente

El oficial Henderson y yo nos dirigimos de inmediato a el hospital,Kyle se veía muy mal así que era lo atendieron de inmediato,después de que descansara y estuviera mas tranquilo seguiría el interrogatorio con el.—¡Stan!-Susurraba el pequeño pelirrojo entre gemidos y jadeos

—¡Kyle!Tranquilo descansa estarás bien-Pero al parecer no me hizo ningún caso ya que de inmediato se sentó en la camilla.

—¡Stan!¿Como fue que me encontraste?Pronuncio el pelirrojo monteas esbozaba una mueca de tristeza

—¡Bueno! Eso no importa,te lo explicara el oficial Henderson después

—¡Oh muy bien!

—Llamare a el oficial y tendrás que rendir tú declaración mi vida,pero tranquilo aquí estaré yo..

—Esta bien..Puedes salir,estaré buen-Dijo Kyle tras regalarle una bella sonrisa,la cual amaba y extrañaba más que a nada.

—Bueno..Adiós-Y salí del cuarto,mientras el oficial entraba.

—¡Bien Kyle! necesito que contestes unas preguntas

—¡No será necesario! Le contare todo lo que sucedió-El oficial asintió con la cabeza

[POV Kyle]

Era la fiesta de la mansión Black,en la cual Token el hijo de los Black seria el anfitrió el salón había asistido,sin excepción alguna.  
Empezó el juego de botella,sugerido por la rubia Bebe Stevens,pero este no seria como los otros de verdad o reto,automáticamente si la botella te señalaba tenias que beber una botella completa,además de estar empezamos a jugar.

—¡Kyle!¿Te encuentras bien?«Cuestiono la joven Natsume»

—¡Estoy bien! Hip

—¡No Kyle no estas bien!

—¡Carajo si estoy bien!¿Dónde esta Stan?Hip-Dijo mientras tomaba la cintura de la joven

—¡Kyle!-Se sonrojo-Mejor vamos a tú casa,No estas nada bien

—¡Esta bien!

Salimos de la mansión Black y Natsume dijo que llamaría a Stan,pero primero me pidió pasar a su casa para llamarle desde ahí a mis padres y a mi és me senté en el sofá y caí en un pesado sueño.

—¿Dónde?¡¿Dónde catamos estoy?!Grite de inmediato al no reconocer el lugar,me encontraba encadenado del és un golpeteo se escucho en el techo,y bajaron unas escaleras y de ellas ascendió Natsume.

—¡Que carajos quieres!-Se notaba muy molesta,pero no parecía ella se veía como si fuese otra persona.

—¡Por favor deja me ir!Ella solo se soltó a reír,y me dio una bofetada en la cara.

—¡Nunca entiendes Rene Nunca!-Ella me llamo Rene y se fue,en dos días no le vi,solo me dejaba la comida y se én recuerdo que en dos tres días atrás,ella ella...«le mostró el brazo izquierdo»Ella me escribió esto "Marica"y después no le vi,no me llevo de comer,pero antes de dejarme de esa manera ella me dijo:"¡Te voy a matar maldita perra!" Y ya no le vi mas,no supe nada de nada hasta ahora.

—¡Muy bien Sr Broflovski,mañana será dictada la sentencia!¿Cree que pueda declarar todo lo ante el solo asintió con la cabeza y después se quedo dormido.

—De pie,recibamos a el juez para iniciar el caso 1527 en contra de Denise Nathan Lynch,en el cual se le acusa "Privación de la libertad en contra de Kyle Broflovski".Entro el juez,los abogados,el padre de Kyle estaba en la defensa de su hijo y por parte de Natsume estaba uno que le impuso el entro,no lo podíamos creer estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas,con una camisa de fuerza y una mirada llena de rabia.

—¿Como se declara?-Pronuncio el juez

—¡Yo soy inocente!-Dijo la joven ojia verde,su mirada era llena de tristeza y dolor,pero después cambio a a una llena de odio y rabia descontrolada."¡Si yo fui!"pronuncio entre risas

—¡Callate maldita perra!-Grito el de los cabellos oscuros

—¡Orden en la sala!..Natsume Nathan Lynch,debido a que ya a confesado todo lo sucedido,seguido de la testificación del afectado..Se le declara ¡Culpable!,sin derecho a fianza-Sonó el mazo.

—Y ¿Cual será su condena?Pregunto el Sr Beoflovski

—Será hospitalizada de inmediato a el sanatorio de enfermos mentales santa clara,ubicado en los Angeles,al concluir su tratamiento se le dicta "Auto de formal prisión" en donde deberá cumplir la pena máxima de 7 años.-"¡Se cierra el caso!"

Corrí a abrazar a Kyle y el me abrazo a mi,ya no había mas intervenciones en nuestro amor,podíamos vivir siempre y para siempre juntos.

—¡Stan!Promete me que jamás nos volveremos a separar

—Te lo prometo...Desde hoy solo viviremos "Only in the heaven"

-Te amo y con un beso pactamos nuestro destino.

Fin :')

Bueno espero les haya gustado,me esforcé mucho pero en fin dejen Reviews  
porfisi n.n  
sin mas tontadas.  
bye bye *n*/


End file.
